I'm Glad We're Brothers
by CBloom2
Summary: A fluffy one shot because it's Christmas.


**I would like to start by saying how much I appreciate every one of you who takes the time to read my stories. I love receiving reviews (which are thankfully very positive, not sure I could cope with negative, ha ha) and it encorages me to write more when the inspiration strikes me.**

 **So, it's Christmas Eve and I felt like writing a small piece of seasonal fluff for our brothers. They've had another tough year so I think it's important for them to be together at this time. In this, Ethan is in the dark still about the adoption (as in the show).**

 **Usual disclaimer in that I don't own Cal and Ethan, but I wish I did.**

 **Warning for unadulterated sweetness and fluff (totally out of character)**

 **I'm Glad We're Brothers.**

Dr Ethan Hardy dragged himself through the front door of the flat that he shared with his brother, dropping his bag, hat, scarf and coat as he went, which was most unuaual for the normally pristine doctor. Tonight though, he didn't care - he was exhausted. He glanced at the clock as he passed the kitchen 2.30am. He was supposed to finish his shift at 10pm but as usual on Christmas Eve that didn't happen. He'd dealt with so many drunken people, who were either singing at the tops of their voices, or shouting at each other, or vomiting all over the ED, that he seriously thought that he would never drink again. His brother, of course, had managed to finish on time and had no doubt managed a session at the pub. He gently opened his brother's bedroom door and peaked in, listening intently for the sounds of the older man's slumber. He frowned at the silence that reached his ears.

As quietly as he could, he made his way into the living area, noticing the tell tale noises of his brother sleeping. As expected, Cal was splayed out on the sofa, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Ethan noticed how chilly it was in the flat so he pulled a throw off the other sofa and gently laid it across his brother. He stood and stared at him for a moment in the dull light of the lamp that he had left on. He could see that the older man was not in a particulary restful sleep and his stomach lurched a little when he noticed tear tracks on his face. He perched on the coffee table watching the rise and fall of his chest, his own face creasing with concern over his brother. There was something going on with him and he wouldn't let Ethan in, and that always worried the younger man as it normally meant that Cal would do something stupid and he would have to clean up the mess. He leaned over to tuck the thrown over him a little bit tighter and noticed something clutched in Cal's hand. He managed to get it out, his eyes stinging instantly when he noticed that it was a picture of himself, Cal and Matilda, before she had been taken away.

He closed his hand over the photo then made his way to the kitchen to make some tea - he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep just yet.

He turned on one of the lights so that it wouldn't shine to bright, then closed the door behind him. He noticed that the kettle already had some water in, so he flicked to switch. Thankfully it was one of the new fangled, eco kettles that were really quiet when they boiled the water so Ethan knew it wouldn't wake Cal up. He opened the cupboard to get a tea bag and noticed a plate of shortbread and a note.

 _Ethan, I've left these for you as I'm sure you won't be home on time and I'll probably be asleep...sorry. I hope you enjoy them - I bought them from your favourite shop. Merry Christmas. Love you, Cal._

Ethan dragged in a deep breath as a wave of emotion engulfed him. Suddenly everything that had happened, everything that they had gained and lost in the last year swept over him. He glanced once more at the picture that he was clinging to tightly in his hand and the tears spilled over as a sob escaped his lips. He gripped the worktop tightly, turning his knuckles white as he tried to suppress the emotion that he was not at all comfortable with, yet couldn't halt.

Without warning, a hand rested on his shoulder and gently turned him round. He was facing his brother who himself had tears tracking down his face, "I'm sorry," he gasped, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Cal wiped his eyes and smiled, "You didn't, I've been waiting for you to get home - I fell asleep about a hour ago - tough shift?"

"Makes you think twice about ever drinking again! You should try it..." Ethan smiled as he wiped his own face.

Cal chuckled - his smile, however, died on his face when he saw the picture in Ethan's hand, "I miss her so much," he whispered.

"So do I. I never thought that I could take to babies, but she was a treasure," Ethan agreed, as he took the shortbread out of the cupboard, "Thanks for this, you didn't have to. I can't imagine how much fun you had in the shops on Christmas Eve..."

"Hmmm," was all Cal would say. Ethan grabbed another mug and made his brother a cup of tea as well, then they took it through to the living room and sat on the sofa together.

"It's been a heck of a year again," Ethan commented, looking at his brother.

"Hmmm," was all Cal managed again.

"Cal, is there something other than Matilda on your mind? You're very...I don't know, you're acting quite strange..."

Cal's head snapped round to look at him, a strange expression on his face, almost as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

Instead, he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, "Look what I recorded for you earlier...I can't believe that you haven't got this on dvd at least," Cal told him as he pressed some buttons.

Ethan smiled happily as the Muppet Christmas Carol exploded onto the tv, "Do you know what? I'm glad you're my brother Caleb - for all the ups and downs that we have, little things like this make me realise that I'm truly lucky."

Cal felt his throat close at his words, "I hope you remember that next time I do something stupid," he whispered.

Ethan chuckled, not realising that Cal was being deadly serious. He snuggled down next to his brother, who picked up the throw and covered them both with it, "I love you little brother, Merry Christmas," he told the younger man.

"I love you too," Ethan replied sincerely, "Merry Christmas Cal."

 **So that's it. My one shot of sugary preportions! I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it) and I thank you once more for your continued support for my writing - it really does mean a lot.**


End file.
